Star Wars Rebels: The Secret Hope
by TheDescendantofRevan
Summary: Partially Discontinued: Ezra's life has been in shambles for years. He has lost everything: his home, parents, and freedom. However, when his path crosses with a set of strange people will his luck finally be in his favor? Or is something better than luck? Maybe his past is the secret hope that the galaxy has been looking for.
1. The Start of Something New

**A/N: I'm sorta back. This is the starting chapter almost like a prologue but not quite. The way I am going to do it is, I am going write a chapter or two and in between said segments or arcs have a flashback to some point before the whole crew was there, to show how connected some of the characters are to one another. That being said most of it will be Ezra and Sabine since this story is about them for the most part and they will not be short but they will also not be long if that makes any sense. This will also show how and why Ezra was influenced to the Dark side so easily at the beginning of the show but not knowingly. I also am sorry for not getting this out sooner, I was procrastinating for the most part while also trying to deal with my computer that decided at the end of the semester to act up with only 3 weeks left. I want to say thanks to hivedragon for betaing this story and being patient with me. There will be about 1 or 2 more prologue chapters before I put out the other chapters that I have written. Finally, I want to thank you to all of the readers who have followed and favorited my story, without a literal story to read. **

**I do not know any rights that pertain to Star Wars, I just love Star Wars.**

The Start of Something New

_6 ½ weeks before the 15__th__Empire Day_

It was a beautiful day in Lothal, well what could be considered beautiful the grass was still a pale yellow, the sky was still not as vibrant as before the Empire and there was still all the 'wonderful' Imperial propaganda, but there was a cool breeze that made the heat of the summer sun more bearable and not a single star destroyer in sight. For now.

Ezra Bridger, was a 14-year-old boy with blue-black hair, an orange jumpsuit with a slingshot that was openly shown on his right wrist but hidden beneath his jumpsuit were two weapons that he knew nothing about and almost never used unless training with them: one being an extremely old pistol that was silver/black on the muzzle, handle, and magazine, with a blue/silver at the sights with a few spots of rust here and there, and the other weapon being a small knife that was a black but it had three different sized blades that were all retractable into the handle of knife, decided that today of all days was a good day to cause some mischief. Nothing major like blowing anything up or killing an Imperial, but maybe just browse around in the market to make his quota. His quota wasn't much just 50 credits a week, but for an orphan, otherwise known as a loth rat or street rat, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially for someone of his reputation, being known as a thief and a con artist all over Capital City didn't help either. So, he had to get creative most of the time.

"Let's see what trouble we can start and get out of today," Ezra whispered to no one in particular.

Walking around the city he was able to spot a few patrols here and there but nothing worthy of note, but he still was able to swipe 5 credits off a drunk and liberated speeder parts here and there (only from Imperial soldiers' speeders though), but not enough to settle his quota with his 'affiliates'. What he found barely brought him up 12 credits since they lowballed him. Ezra decided that before he got too much excitement for the day he'd head to Old Joh's to eat, because as he heard several times over the years by Old Joh "_A growing boy has to eat"._

Ezra waltzed right in the bar at sat down at his usual spot, order the same meal he always got, jogan fruit cake and bantha milk. Once he was done with his meal he got up and paid for his meal, and as he exiting Old Joh's he suddenly pulled into the alley by someone.

"Whatever the hell you want from me, I can't give you because I'm broke," Ezra stated with anger.

"Oh, but I think you do, Loth rat," the other said in even tone that unsettling.

Ezra's eye shot up at hearing the man's voice "Dev what are doing, I don't have to make my payment till the end of the week, you know that."

"I do but there is something going at the end of the week, so I decided to remind you who your loyalty lies." Dev replied with a glint of mischief in his eye, he then pulled out his standard issue E-11 that he most likely stole and pointed it at Ezra "do you remember the last time you were late with your payment."

Ezra just nodded his head, and Dev continued, "now do you have anything for me or should I go ahead and remind you?" Having a sinister smile plastered over his face.

"Now let's not do anything that you would Dev, but yes I do have some speeder parts on that came from Imperials. Is that good enough for you because if it is then I will be on my way."

As he turned around not waiting for an answer, he heard Dev whistle and he tensed up. Two men came around the corner of the opening in the alleyway and cornered him in.

"Now", Dev started, "it's not that I don't believe a loth rat, but I don't believe or trust anybody at all. So, I believe you know of my associates here so let's get down to brass tax. Either you give me everything on you that's not your clothes and your worthless slingshot or I have them" pointing at the two bodyguards, "search you, so what's it going to be. Huh?"

At this point Ezra knew what was going to happen so he did the best, well first, thing that came to his mind, and he tried to run through the gap between the meatheads but was stopped immediately by Dev. "Tsk, Tsk. That was the wrong move boy, so let's see what you are hiding. Hm?" As they ripped off his jacket, Dev immediately saw the blaster that Ezra had hidden "My, what is a loth rat like you going around Capitol City with a gun like this?"

"Give that back you sleemo" Ezra practically screamed whilst being restrained. His vision around the edge starting turning red

"Why would I do that, when you would just use it against me and my buddies then try to rob one of the Lothalian merchants.?"

"I only steal from the Imperials and you know that, plus it is one of the last things I have from my parents." Ezra's anger started to rise, as the red in vision became more dominant.

"Oh, so this is from your mommy and daddy," his said mockingly, "Doesn't matter because this is the real-world kid, and the real world would pay a pretty credit to have something like this and it would make your quota for at least a month if not more."

"NO! it's not for sale!" the red ring almost encompassing his entire line of sight and still struggling against his captor's grip.

"No, did _you_ just tell me, no?" he mocked "Well this just can't do, so let's make a deal shall we, I keep the blaster and I kill you, how does that sound." As he walked forward pointed the gun at Ezra's chest.

The last thing that Ezra heard was a gunshot, his vision finally all red and then nothing. He felt no pain and saw nothing but darkness.


	2. No Hope

Okay so it was brought to my attention that I somehow wrote it in code. Thank you for letting me know. This will be probably the shortest chapter I will but I feel it was needed. It is about 900 words so don't expect a lot more like this. Again I will try to put a few more chapters up before the end of the year. Please review and let me know if anything needs to be changed.

_DoR_

**Four days later**

Ezra woke up in the communication tower that he called home in a cold sweat that soaked his outfit. _'What the hell happened to me, must have been some nightmare, maybe a fever.'_ Since his wardrobe was thoroughly wet throughout, he stood up and took all of his clothes until he was just in his underwear. He turned to look at his body in the mirror, what most people didn't see under his way to big clothes were the scars and burns that told the story of his life since being orphaned at the age of seven. He remembered how he got each of these wounds, why he got suckered into that gang and how he didn't even want to be in it, to begin with, while changing into a fresh pair of clothes. These were his last set, a vibrant orange jumpsuit with a brown vest, brown belt and his slight scuffed up shin guard, which was not the greatest color to sneak around in, but would have to do before he could get at least his hoodie cleaned, and fix a few of the new holes in both his black long sleeve and red short-sleeved shirt.

"All I did was ask where my parents were, nothing much, but yet I got suckered into this life and have no escape." He mumbled to himself.

When he finally looked at his clothes closer, he saw that he was not only sweating profusely but also there were different types of blood. As he looked at the clothes, he didn't remember seeing any new knife cuts or plasma holes on his body, and again he asked himself, '_what the hell happened to me?'_

His musing was stopped abruptly when he heard a scratching sound outside of his door. Walking out, he looked around outside his tower leaning on his railing and feeling a breeze through his hair. The once crystal blue sky and the green grass plains were no longer there. Now the sky is smog-filled and the grass is brown and dead, showing how much things changed in the past fifteen years. What once was filled with joy and happiness now the planet of Lothal was now filled with despair and unhappiness. It was all because the Empire couldn't leave anything good alone. Lothal had no army, no artillery units, not even a fleet, and yet they march their troops into the Capital City like some big feat. They put sanctions and rations on the people for no reason, they imprisoned anyone that they thought had bad intentions against the "glorious" Empire. The only good thing that came out of this occupation was that the crime rate went down substantially but that's not saying much for Lothal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra saw some movement, he walked around the outside of his to see what it was but couldn't find it. He walked the entire way around back to where he was standing to see that a loth-cat was sitting on the railing. As he got near what most Imperials thought to be a pest along with some Lothalians, he noticed the eyes of the cat were two different colors, the left eye was a royal purple and the right eye was emerald green. When he got close enough to the Loth-cat, Ezra outstretched his arm to pet it, the Loth-cat purred and leaned into his hand closing its eyes. Absentmindedly Ezra stared out toward Capital City while petting the cat. With a slight smile on his face, he wished every day was like this, a cool breeze on a warm day, no worries of someone trying to hurt or worse kill you when you didn't pay a quota for the month, as if they were feeding you, and no Imperial ships hovering over the city.

_"Today is going to be an easy day." _He thought, however, whatever deity that was out there must have heard Ezra's musings and decided that they wanted to play games with him. Ezra then heard a hissing a sound from the Loth-cat and it swiped at his hand.

"Hey, I haven't done anything wrong, you were fine just three seconds ago. What gives?" Ezra asked, looking pointedly at the cat as if waiting for a response. What Ezra didn't expect was for the cat to actually respond with its eyes darting up to the sky as a shadow passed over them. "I just had to think that this day was going to be easy, didn't I ?" the cat replied with a nod of its head.

"Well, I might as well see what's so big that they need an ISD out here in Lothal." So Ezra went inside to get his gear, the two Westar 35 pistols were stored deep in his jumpsuit, his slingshot on his left hand and his shin guard on his right leg. Returning outside to expect a certain Loth-cat to be there, Ezra was surprised to see that there was nothing there just another wisp of air blowing through his blackish-blue hair. "Looks like I'm going alone, just like every other day." He lowered his head, put his hand in his pockets and made the long trek to the city on foot. Maybe his luck will run out today and finally get caught.

_"At least I'll get three square meals a day." _He thought and with that he went into Capital City with no hope.


	3. In The Past

**A/N:** Alright so this is the third time I'm writing an author's note for this chapter because I'm a dumbass. Anyway, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter but my family and I had a couple things come up that made it a difficult 8 months and it totally just destroyed any thought process on writing this story, and I didn't want to give you guys any half assed chapters either because you don't deserve that. Aside from that Happy Very Belated New Years, good luck with school because I know it sucks the life out of you and Happy Valentines Day, only reason I say that is because the only date I got was with Me, Myself and my Xbox. Also I don't know what wrong with this site but sorry for those of you can't read computer code, cause I don't even know what I typed and I typed. With that aside I'm planning on doing more than 2 Chapters this year, but don't quote me on this. In each chapter, if you haven't caught on yet, there will be a reference to Star Wars by either a meme or a quote or both if I feel up to it. There will also be within the story characters making a cameo from another universe, or genre. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it will hopefully be the last extremely short chapter, it is under 750 words but this is kind of a buildup to were the actual series starts so bear with me. Finally I want to thank all of you for the faves and follows while I was on "Hiatus". Enjoy.

**In the Past**

_ "What the hell. What their deal. Is it wrong for me to be in the city? " _Ezra thought as he was running through the street.

You see after he walked into the city, he made his way to the market where he was looking for some easy 'pickings' as they would say. What he was looking for was some easy to find food, parts to sell to make his quota, and anything to piss off the bucket heads. But as soon as he stepped foot into the city, he had somehow pissed them off already (which was a record for Ezra since he wasn't in Capital City for at least two days). _"Maybe they are still mad about what I liberated from them last time, or they could tell I was up to no good, either way, I still haven't done anything today." _So for the past thirty to forty-five minutes, keeping track of time whilst getting shot at with stunners and running is not really important, he has been dodging and weaving, and weaving and dodging, through the crowds, streets and any alley that wouldn't lead to his death. And that's how his morning started.

After a while, the troopers decided that they weren't going to catch a kid that was jumping on top of, in between and around buildings with ease or they didn't think they were paid enough to spend that much energy for one kid. So they quit chasing but Ezra didn't get a break, as soon as the bucket heads stopped a new chase started, but this time Ezra was running from- he wasn't running away 'cause Ezra wasn't a coward- The Loth-Wolves, the gang that duped him into being a scavenger for them for information about his parents.

"Get the kid. The boss wants to see 'im." One of the 'brains' of the "wolves" said

_"Seriously what on the Emperor's ass did I do to deserve this."_ Once again, he was on the run not knowing what for. So, he used the same technique he used on the troopers- if it ain't broke don't fix it right-running on top of the buildings, going through alleys and finally he slipped into an old abandoned building.

Once Ezra caught his breath, he looked around the building he was concealing himself as he went around, he felt an air of familiarity. He went to the kitchen where there were no appliances, no nano wave stove, conservator, or even a matter catalyst, the cabinets were all ripped apart as if they were looking for something, but they didn't know what. He then waltzed over to where he believed was the hallway to bedrooms, there were no pictures of the family on the walls, just holes in where would be placed. He opened the door that was on his right, and what he saw was most likely where the refresher would be, except there was nothing in there excluding the pipes coming out of the walls and floor. _"Man, whoever lived here must have committed murder of a high ranking official to get this treatment."_ As he exited the "refresher" or what was left of one, he went straight to the room across the hallway. _"I'm in my old home" _was his thought but the words that came out of his were different.

"Haar'chak!Haar'chak!Haar'chak! Pehea te haran did Ni ve'ganir olar! Ni liser't urmankalar bic! FU-" however he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he heard something or someone says _"Ezra language"_

"Sorry… Wait who said that, WHERE THE- "

But once again he was cut off by someone outside for sure saying "Hey did you hear that, sounded like someone dying in that house" to which he was answered by his colleague with "I didn't heat a thing, I think you need to lay off the death sticks.

"yeah, you're right, you want to buy some deathsticks?"

"Nah I laid off those years ago and now I got a family now, don't have a need for those."

Their conservation continued, but Ezra couldn't hear them 'cause he was too concentrated on keeping it together and not just shutting down right there. "I need to get out of here." So once again Ezra was on the run but this time it was from his past.

**T/N: (Translation**** Note)** For those who don't want to use a translator, what Ezra yelled was

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! how the hell did I get here! I can't believe it!.

**A/N:** If you have any questions regarding the appliances they are all in Wookiepedia for you

If you have any ideas, critiques, concerns, or you want to co author with me. PM me

For any complaints... leave them for yourself, because for me I'm my biggest critic.

**DoR**


End file.
